


You Saved Me-Keep Saving Me

by Patty_Parker60



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Goodbye, I Love You, I'm Falling In Love With You, I'm Going, I'm in love with you, Immigration & Emigration, Interracial Relationship, New Relationship, New love, fist-fight, let me leave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: When Hamid, Ava's ex-husband, comes to theapartment building raising hell (about seeing hisSon more, but PRIMARILY about Ava and Ben), Benknocks the shit out of him. That pisses Ava off





	1. I LOVE YOU-Don't Do That Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts).

> Chapter 1-Ava and Ben  
Chapter 2-Ava and Ben  
Chapter 3-Sarah and Nick  
Chapter 4-Ava and Ben  
Chapter 5-Sofia and Gabe  
Chapter 6-Ava and Hamid

[In Ben's mind, his actions are fully warranted...in  
Ava's mind, violence is NEVER, EVER a solution...  
she's seen enough of it during her marriage to Hamid,  
and will NOT get involved with another Man showing that  
he's unable to control his temper...She's NOT, REPEAT NOT  
backing Hamid...true, he forced the issue, but Ben allowed  
himself to be goaded into a violent response.

She'll confront him NOW, now that tempers have cooled and  
he (hopefully) sees that his part in the escalation SCARED HER...  
and she doesn't to any more scared than she already is, due to  
the Immigration situation]...

She's relieved when Ben is immediately contrite when he answers her  
knock, promising to never react in such a way again.

"I LOVE YOU...I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU...but if you ever do something  
like that again, it's over." She states her case firmly, in a no nonsense tone.  
(While her mouth speaks those words, her mind pleads, silently: PLEASE  
PLEASE agree to not use violence as a first response again...SHOW ME  
that you are the Man that I'm PRAYING that you are...

"Understood...can you come in?"

"Later...after Sami's asleep."


	2. به همین دلیل استدوستت دارم (That Is Why I Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Ben spend the night together

Ava finds, through hours of 'test-driving', that  
she doesn't have to work as hard for her orgasms  
if she finishes their encounters 'female superior'...

She and Ben have developed a rhythm after a few weeks-  
they know each other's bodies...where and how to touch, with  
just the right amount of pressure...each senses when the other  
is near. A plus for Ava is that due to his 'size' (of his member),  
Ben is very aware that prolonged spearing with such a weapon  
can transform pleasure into discomfort...another reason why she  
so appreciates him-has fallen so quickly, so intensely-for him.

Once the two are finished, they cuddle before the post-coital  
shower.

"Sami's asking questions," Ben says.

"What about?"

"Do you know how much that sexy accent drives me just  
insane?" He reaches over to gently pinch one of large, still  
erect brown nipples carefully, aware of how sensitive they are.

"You have said it many times," she smiles, batting his hand away  
gently. You mention Sami; I'll need to get home soon before he  
wakes...and, what did he ask?"

"If I'm going to be his new Dad."

"Ava tries hard to appear casual: "And what did you say?"

"That I'll never replace his Dad, but that I'd like the three of  
us to be a family."

"And-and-you meant that? You didn't say it only to put him off?"

"You should know by now-I don't say things I don't mean."

"You see? به همین دلیل استدوستت دارم...means 'that is why I love you."


End file.
